


Not The School Pudding

by Just_Breezy



Series: Math is Fundamental [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU - alternate universe, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, High School AU, M/M, Math Kink, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, School, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student!Dean, Student/Teacher, Sub!Dean, Underaged!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Breezy/pseuds/Just_Breezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brought this on himself, really.. Well, some of it... Well, not really- ok, ok, Dean just loves to push his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The School Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I haven't utilized one of the great privileges of having a *series* of BDSM porn: being able to build a D/s relationship with all psychological aspects without losing the porn or adding a plot; keeping this in mind, this is more of a set up to one that has more psychological punishment and submission than it does physical (but yes there will be!)
> 
> Anyways, I have some plans for about 3 fics after this and I'm thinking of doing a Math Is Fundamental: Drabbles with just some shorter scenes of play, so hopefully I'll be updating this soon.
> 
> *Will not mention personal thoughts on work*
> 
> As usual, you can read this as a one shot or as a part of the series.
> 
> Enjoy~

**10:43am**     

    ' _You infuriating little cocksucking brat_ ', Castiel thought with true malice. Class had only begun twenty minutes ago, and Dean was amping up his antics quickly. While most students were writing diligently, taking notes and trying to memorize all the could before the test (Castiel was nice enough to give them one final review session before the unit tests), Mr. Winchester on the other hand, felt this would be the ideal time to play How Much Innuendo Can I Get Away With Before Principal Shirley Gets Involved. This was the last class before lunch, and as it happened, Castiel's prep was after lunch. His brat was sure to get his fill for lunch, and certainly not on cafeteria pudding.

    "Mr. Winchester, I'd like for you to stay during lunch to discuss this behaviour", an audible _ooh_ rang through the classroom, even at seventeen they couldn't resist the scandalous affair of being pulled aside from class. Dean gave a lopsided grin and wink with another comment making Castiel all too aware of how tight his pants were. It was always the seemingly innocent phrases that held the most meaning for the two, and made them that much more dangerous. Damn him.

    The test began and the room became silent. Castiel sat at his desk checking emails and facebook, his eyes occasionally betraying him and seeking a certain green-eyed demon. The sound of pencils, calculators and regret began to fill the air, giving Dean the opportunity to continue his fun. It's really not his fault, or even his original plan for class today; Castiel has already gotten an email from principal Shirley informing him that students were beginning to talk, and he _did_ need to do well on this test, but... Cas knows he can't control himself when he wears the tight black button down and thin red tie, he brought this on himself.

    Dean could see his teacher's eyes searching for him from behind his glasses and computer screen. He knew the older man was rock hard and fighting not to touch himself during class. The boy knew that resolve was easily broken with the right pressure, preferably on his nipples, just innocent enough not to draw the attention of others, just slutty enough to make Mr. Novak unbearably hot. The teen began 'absentmindedly' rubbing his chest, slowly becoming more focused on his sensitive nipples until they were as hard as he was and very obvious to anyone looking for it. Lunch today was going to be delicious.

 

**12:04pm**     

    "You impudent little slut, you know what happens when you play this game!" Castiel growled as Dean sat at his desk, tough-guy facade still in place. Finally, as the sounds of students began to filter towards the cafeteria did Dean begin to shift to Castiel's little submissive, gasconade replaced with innocent guilt, "master, I can't help myself, you just- ", before Dean could finish, Cas stood up, glaring threateningly at the boy as he does when he is being disobedient, signifying the beginning of dungeon rules, dominant persona taking over. Obediently, Dean shut his mouth, waiting for instruction; Castiel sat back down, satisfied with his pet's submission. Leaning back and allowing his lithe legs to fall open, Castiel evenly spoke velvety commands, "now, it's time to clean up your mess, beginning with this," gesturing to hard line adorning the front of his tight pants, similar to the growing bulge in Dean's.

    Looking quizzically at his master, Cas sighed and waved his hand, "speak". "How would you like me to clean this up, sir?", the words a delicate plea to let the play really begin, ' _always the impatient one_ ' Castiel thought, watching his little sub squirm with (mostly) controlled anticipation. "You will clean your master up by first putting on a show. Make it slow", the teacher spoke with twisted excitement; no matter how many times Dean stripped, it would always be a whole new experience. The boy bit his plush lip, looking more anxious than excited, which was unusual for him, features no longer lit with desire. He began to shift in his seat, Castiel could only imagine it being the plug he was meant to wear, fuelling his hunger, to watch his young student peel away the layers of 'real life's' exterior only to reveal his exquisite boy's nimble docility, a fervid need satisfied only by Castiel himself and the piece of plastic pressed inside him. "Well? Do I need to tell you twice, slut? You're already in trouble, young man", Dean turned his emerald green eyes to his master pleadingly, soft features making him look younger, more ethereal, "don't waste my time, Dean, what is it?" "Well..." Dean hesitated, after a beat Castiel clued in, "come here right now, slut". The student shyly walked to his teacher, watching the floor as he passed through the rows of desks towards the mahogany one at the front, letting some cleverly places corners and objects 'relieve' some of the pressure at the front of his pants. Finally reaching the older man, the boy squeezed his eyes shut as Castiel forcefully grabbed his hips with one hand and reached into his pants, unceremoniously handling Dean's aching cock before turning him around and giving his ass the same treatment. After firmly pressing the tight ring of muscles only to find it completely empty, the older man let out a disappointed _tsk_ ; looking over at Dean, he saw a soft pink begin to climb up his neck from under the collar of his dark green tee, Dean turned to meet his teacher's eyes, "such a bad little student, if you act like a brat, you shall be treated like a brat". The boy shuddered at both sides of the prospect, unconsciously leaning into Castiel, seeking his hand's firm grip, "but we don't have enough time for that, since a certain brat wouldn't listen to their master. For now, you can suck my cock, but I can't pass up this time as your teacher to ensure you understand the unit, as you seemed... preoccupied before and during the test." The words pulled Dean out of his reverie, suddenly realizing the time and the doom of his own near future and dissatisfaction.

    The student groaned and pouted while reverentially getting on his knees before his teacher, happy to be getting anything at all. Castiel would never tire of seeing Dean's divine lips hungrily pursed. As he raised his hands to undo the older man's fly, Cas swatted his hands away, growling "no, only good boys get that privilege". Dean looked up, batting his deep viridian eyes, receiving only Castiel's unflinching stern stare, then leaned towards the worn metal zipper, never breaking eye contact.

    With a satisfying _zip_ , his teacher's cock extruded towards his mouth, unrestrained, ' _that asshole is commando and he calls me a slut?_ ''. Finally looking at his prize, the boy began by gently kissing the sensitive head; Cas let out a quiet breathy sound while Dean began enveloping his dick in the lascivious heat of his slick mouth. "Consider the ladder question, the ladder is 15 feet tall, it begins 10 feet away from the wall and is being pushed towards it at a rate of 1/4 ft/second. How fast is the top of the ladder moving after 12 seconds?" Related rates weren't easy without a visual, but Mr. Novak had been thorough when he went over them- the final exam would lack an equation sheet, so there wasn't any room for slacking, and Dean was brilliant, but it would be a test to see _how_ brilliant. The words barely came out more than a groan as the boy moved his tongue over and under the head before swallowing all of it in one swill, relishing in the delicious feeling of having so much of his master inside him, even if it wasn't where he wanted to be filled. Dean knew exactly how his teacher liked to be licked, working his tongue from tip to end, pausing to suck the thick vein, feeling his teacher begin to melt, hand in the sandy short hair, breathing enticingly erratic and heady. "Answer the question, pet, you're not getting out of this," Dean grumbled and pushed his nose into the coarse hairs, nearly choking on the thick cock in his mouth with his teacher beginning to thrust into the teen's throat, "if you don't answer before I come, you'll be put in the cock ring for 3 days" Castiel brayed, seemingly taken aback by his own body's actions. The boy moaned in protest, the sound reverberating through his master as he picked up the pace, recklessly shoving his throbbing cock as far as it could reach, civility be damned.

    Feeling his teacher in his mouth throbbing and leaking into his throat reminded him of the heavy and neglected dick between his own legs, desperately wanting to touch and be touched, he clasped his hands together behind his back like a good sub. Dean fought to concentrate on the question, ' _ok, 15 foot ladder... going where? Up? Down? Oh, fuck, fucking hell, uh-_ 'Cas let out a carnal sound beginning in his chest, sending chills down the boy's spine, making the math harder- nearly as hard as the boy himself. His entire lower body throbbed and ached, but he still made no movement to alleviate it, not without permission,  _especially_ not to come without permission, and he needed to prove to his master that he was a good submissive, no orgasm could match knowing he made pleased his master.

    Castiel watched as the student worked on both concentrating on pleasing his master's body and answer the question. His eyes followed the conflicted features dance, one second taken aback by the excitement of being played with and focusing on the problem, though both had their merit for The Most Beautiful Expression Ever. Damn him. His cheeks hollowed as his eyes screwed shut, traces of a smile graced his face as his tongue moved in ways that could only come from  _a lot_ of experience.

    Just as Dean felt his teacher nearing his climax, he tried to get "0.13" out around the crown of Castiel's cock, the feeling and right answer sent the older man over the edge, pulling out of the teen's mouth, he got most of the come on Dean's face, surprising the boy. He quickly began to catch what he could with his mouth, relishing in the obscene gesture, licking what he could off his face and then moving on to licking off Castiel's cock. Once they were (mostly) clean, Dean nosed the sensitive areas around his master's dick and hips, leaving trails of kisses as he went.

    "You have about 15 minutes before classes start. If you hurry home and return with your plug in, we can have some real fun after school." The words were gently whispered as Cas stroked Dean's hair, not even he could feel any malice towards this amazing boy. Dean hummed in content as Cas scooped him up and nuzzled under his chin, nosing the rough scruff, "you did well today, but the rules are not to be broken, do you understand? Only punishment waits for bad boys." The student smiled as the older man affectionately tickled his neck with kissed, "you assume I don't look forward to being punished". Castiel laughed, turning his gaze to the ring Dean got him, "you're certainly not getting much else lately". They sat together in the after glow a bit longer before Dean jumped out of Castiel's lap, "if I want some real fun, I need my plug, eh? Well, looks like I'm heading home." Castiel fixed his pants before standing up with Dean, "well, Mr. Winchester, I expect to see you after class" before giving the boy a soft kiss and muttering, "and don't skip English. Zachariah won't shut up about the low attendance in his class." The teen gave him his signature lopsided grin, bravado back in place, "I solemnly swear that I won't attend his class" and walked out the door.

' _What a cheeky little nerd_ '. 


End file.
